


A Hobby

by Solstarin



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solstarin/pseuds/Solstarin
Summary: Remember when Ezio tried to learn the lute? Haha, yeah. Me too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough of my favorite Italian fuckboy. I aim to change that.

“You really needn’t come with me, Federico.”

The Italian at her side snorted and hefted her shopping basket higher on his forearm. “Nonsense. It is my pleasure.”

The Saturday market was bustling, as always. Every weekend, there were twice as many vendors as usual, as everyone from the countryside made their way to the nearest town for Mass Sunday. The innkeepers pockets would be well-lined tonight, and come Sunday evening, everyone who could afford it would be eating well with fresh produce from across the region. 

Y/N was here mostly for more paper and ink, and some fruit and fabric her mother requested.

“In any case, we should start somewhat on one end and work our way to the other, I think.”

“Agreed. Did you have any particular list in mind?”

She thought about it, and raked her eyes across the crowd, searching for a slow stall that would get her in and out quickly. She’d likely have to wait for fruit, but ink was usually-- and something made her pause. The minstrel beside one of the trees looked awfully familiar. Federico noticed something almost at the same time, and began to pull her in his direction, crossing parallel to the familiar man. She peered at the man a moment longer, watching sunlight patch across his face, and as he turned towards her fully in pursuit of a pretty girl passing by him, her heart stumbled over a beat.

“Is that... Ezio?”

Federico halted, and turned in the direction she was looking. 

“ _Di dio_ , Y/N, I think it is.” 

Y/N wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry for the boy. He had a feathered cap pulled across his forehead, and had exchanged his usual dark velvet for a slitted yellow tunic. Federico was silent beside her after his last comment, and she turned her head from the disaster across the square to see him. 

His mouth was turned up softly, but his eyes glittered something fierce in the morning sun, and the look he gave her when he met her gaze dropped a heavy stone to the pit of her stomach. “Oh, no. Whatever you’re thinking, no.” 

“ _Venire, amica_. It is only a bit of fun between brothers.”

She curled her arm around his bicep and attempted to tug him in the opposite direction, but he held fast. “No, it’s fun between Federico and Federico. Your brother doesn’t-- Federico!”

She wasn’t sure when he had stopped listening to her, but he pulled his arm and strode briskly towards Ezio, dragging Y/N with him. The blonde who had caught Ezio’s interest was giggling as she walked past, catching Ezio’s suave wink.

“ _Buon pomeriggio, messere_ ,” Federico greeted his younger brother, and Ezio played along with a broad grin, seemingly content to leave the woman for now.

“A song for the lovely couple?” he shot Y/N a wink, and she choked on her breath, her cheeks flushed. 

“On the contrary, I am searching for a talented artist to play at a supper in the coming days.” His shit-eating grin had yet to fade, and Ezio had yet to notice, but as soon as he realized what his brother was implying, her dropped the act. 

“Federico, you don't mean to say you want _me_ to attend Lorenzo di Medici.”

Federico, however, apparently had no plans to stop. “Ah, but _amico_ , the lady here was quite enjoying your music. She has insisted I employ you.” 

Ezio looked to her, and she shrugged and shook her head hopelessly. 

“You would not disappoint such a beautiful woman, would you, _signore_?” 

Indignance sparked in Ezio’s eyes. “Of course not. _Non ti preoccupare, madonna mia_ , I will be there. When and where do you need me?”

“Friday eve, dusk, at the Palazzo Auditore.”

Ezio flashed her a grin reminiscent of one she saw far too often in his older brother and bowed sweepingly to the both of them. “ _Arrivederci_ for now, _signore_ , _signora_. I must excuse myself to rehearse. Such an opportunity!” 

He shot Federico a sharp glare, lasting only half.a moment, before turning on his heel and walking off. Y/N watched him disappear into an alley. “Are you actually going to make him play?”

Federico hummed short laughter. “Of course not. Father hired a lutist last week. You know he likes to be prepared.”

Y/N breathed a sigh of relief, pressing a hand to her chest. “Thank God for that. I would fear your father would lose a client.” 

Her companion’s smile escalated into a laugh. “It will be amusing to watch him over the coming days.”

Y/N looked down at her still very light basket, and thought how her mother would react to her returning empty-handed. 

“It will certainly be amusing to watch how my mother tears you apart after learning your antics were the reason I come home with the last picks of the market.”

Federico paled, and steered her back towards the stalls. “Ohh, that is something I do not want to see. Come, we can finish in no time.” 


End file.
